Mirror
by cut3inferno
Summary: Eira has a past with both brothers. Once bullied by Thor, she is now loved, and once loved by Loki she is now threatened. In the end will she be able to escape Loki and be with Thor, or is she forever cursed with his love. ThorxOCxLoki
1. Beginnings

She stood silently on the balcony that was attached to her room, her gaze looking over the glistening city of Asgard. The buildings twinkled like golden stars, rising to the heavens. Her long brown hair is tousled by the wind, her bright blue eyes reflecting the glow from the city beneath her. She contemplates the past, a past she cherished greatly. It was almost humorous really. How when she was young she leaned towards one brother, but now she was enamored with the other.

* * *

"_Thor give it back!" She cried as the blonde hair teen had snatched away her cherished necklace. _

_Loki had given it to her a present and she treasured it dearly. Thor let out a booming laugh, one much too manly for a young teen. _

"_What's the matter, Eira? You have a crush on my brother?" He taunted playfully. _

"_Give it back to her Thor," demanded a cool voice from behind her. _

_Thor frowned as Eira spun around happily. "Loki!" She cried giving him a quick hug. The two looked back at Thor, who was now spinning the necklace by its chain on his finger. _

_Eira could feel Loki's tenseness, "Thor," He ordered again. _

_Another booming laugh came from the teen. "Fine, fine," he said walking over and gently placing the necklace in Eira's hand. _

"_So sorry Eira," He said grabbing her hand and kissing it gently. _

_She grimaced at him, pulling her hand away. Loki attempted to hide the jealousy that flooded his system. He could not stand to see Thor touching Eira like that, his Eira_

* * *

She heard a heavy knock at her door, causing her to jump. She scurried to the door, frowning. She opens the door a crack, attempting to see who it is. She is in her night clothes, a long flowing grey sheer dress.

"May I come in my Lady?" The familiar voice booms.

She smiles, opening the door and allowing the man to come in.

"And for what reason do I owe this visit, Thor?" She asks.

He sends her a stunning smile, closing the door behind him. She turns her back on him, stepping back out on to the balcony.

"I just came to see you off to bed, Eira," He coos, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She still had not gotten used to the gentle way Thor treated her now. She reaches a hand up, placing it on his strong forearm.

"The city looks more beautiful than usual," She states.

Thor leans down, kissing the top of her head, "Perhaps that is because I shall be crowned king tomorrow," He says, prideful.

She smiles, "Perhaps."

The two are silent for a moment before Thor continues, "And you shall be my Queen, my ice goddess."

She felt a blush burn at her cheeks.

The two stood outside, talking for quite some time before Thor finally bid her farewell. She stood at the door, letting him out.

"Goodnight my Lady," He says, grinning. He grabs her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it before pulling her softly to him and giving her a tender kiss.

"Goodnight," She replies, smiling at him as she closes the door behind him.

Her smile disappears when she closes the door. She loved him, but she could not deny the nagging in her heart that kept reminding her of Loki. She walks over to her dresser. A dark, shining wood with silver handles. She pulls open the top drawer, pushing aside some clothes and pulling out the necklace Loki had given her so many years ago. Its long silver chain hung loosely from her fingers as she ran her thumb over the bright blue icicle. She sighs, tossing the necklace back into the drawer.

She had given up on Loki as they grew older. He had changed. Though he had always been reserved, what he was now was much different. He was much colder, much more calculating. He had become overwhelm with jealously, and she could see it. Everyone could see it. Whenever she saw him he would give her a cold stare, uttering the smallest greeting he could muster. His pleasantness with her was gone, and that was why she had moved on. It just so happened that it was Thor who decided he wanted to woo her. She felt uneasy, not ready to settle down for the night.

"Perhaps I should go out for a walk…" She mutters to herself. She walks over to her bed, pulling on a lavish robe and slipping on some shoes. She steps out into the cool air, making her way down the halls of the palace. The soft snoring of some of the warriors could be heard through the thick wooden doors. Her thoughts wandered once more to the past.

* * *

"_What's the matter, my love?" His cool voice asked._

_She remained silent, trying to keep her gaze away from his piercing emerald eyes._

"_Things have changed Loki," She begins. He takes a few long strides towards her, his posture straight, making himself appear even taller. He stood two heads higher than her. _

"_What do you mean, love?" He clucked at her, reaching a hand up and placing it on her cheek. She frowned._

"_I know what you did Loki," She growled softly, grabbing his hand and removing it from her face. Loki took a step back, surprised by her sudden coldness. The Eira he knew had always been so sweet and compassionate._

"_I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" She yelled, finally losing her temper. Tears stung at her eyes as she thought of it. Him touching another woman, buying her things, blessing her with compliments and kisses, laying with her._

"_My sweet angel, you don't know what you're talking about," He coos, reaching out to her again. She slaps his hand away._

"_Don't touch me!" She snarls, "Not after what you did with Sigyn!"_

_Loki froze for a minute. It seemed his exceptional lying skills had failed him this time. _

"_Come now, just calm down," He says, taking another step towards her, reaching out to embrace her._

"_No!" She yelled pulling her hand up and slapping him as hard as she could across the face._

_Time seemed to slow as he reached up and touched his blazing red cheek. He looked at her, rage in his eyes and in an instant she was afraid. _

"_I need to leave…" She faltered as she looked back at the man she had loved for so many years. The venom in his eyes penetrated her soul. She reached down, grabbing the door knob to let herself out. In an instant she was turned around and pressed against the door; his face dangerously close to hers. She started to tremble and his body shook with rage. She looked at the blazing red handprint on his cheek. He leaned in, his mouth right beside her ear._

"_You can run away from me Eira, but in the end, you will always come back. You are mine." He hissed. She pushed him off, opening the door quickly and hurrying to her own chambers._

* * *

"My dear Eira, what are you doing out so late?" The haunting voice echoes through the hall.

She turns around, coming face to face with emerald eyes.


	2. Loki

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I started it last night, but decided my plan for the third chapter already so I had to make this one a little shorter. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Like that is any of your business Loki," She jeers.

Surprisingly he smiles at her.

"Oh my sweet Eira," He says, taking a few steps towards her, leaving mere inches between their bodies. "You haven't forgotten about me have you?" He asks tracing his fingers up her arm.

She shivers under his cold touch. "Why the sudden interest, Loki?" she questions, "You usually ignore my existence. Let me guess, you know Thor wants me as his queen." She pauses to see his reaction. Hatred quickly fills his eyes before he lets out a soft chuckle.

"It kills you doesn't it Loki? That I was once yours and now Thor has me." She hisses, no longer afraid like she was during their confrontation so many years ago.

"Your words hurt me," He says, feigning pain and placing a hand over his heart.

"You can pretend all you want Loki, I know it drives you insane." She carries on.

He glares at her, "Please, Eira, if I truly wanted you, I would have you."

That hurt her. She stares silently at the God of Mischief.

"So you never really wanted me then? Since you were so quick to go after Sigyn. And what? Now that she's gone you think you can run back to me? Well let me tell you something, I love Thor!" She says authoritatively.

He gave her a devilish grin, "My sweet, darling little Eira, Thor could never love you like I have loved you."

She laughed, "You're right, Thor loves me much more than you ever could."

He snarled dangerously at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her close, "He could not, don't you remember, the first time we made love. I bet the two of you have not done that yet. He cannot please you like I can, Eira."

His temper calmed as he placed his head in her neck. She stood there, frigid and awkward. Loki was right; she and Thor had not shared that moment yet. She wanted to lie and insist that they had, but she knew Loki, the master of lies, would be able to tell she was not speaking the truth. She gasped as he gently kissed her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"L..Loki, stop!" She cried, trying to push away the god. He only became more aggressive, biting her neck as she struggled. He smiles against her tan skin.

"I missed you saying my name in pleasure, say it again my love." He whispered.

"Get off of me!" She yells, pushing against him with all her strength, but she could not overpower him. She felt his hand trailing down her body.

"S..stop it!" She cried, struggling, tears stinging at her eyes.

A sudden presence disturbed Loki's attempt.

"What's going on here?" A voice rumbled.

Loki stood up, straightening out his clothing. "Keep moving, Volstagg," He ordered.

Eira looked at Volstagg with desperate eyes. Loki turns around, staring Volstagg down.

"My lady, it is late, would you like me to escort you back to your chambers?" He asks, offering his arm.

"Yes, thank you." She replies scurrying over and grabbing onto Volstagg's arm. She avoids eye contact with Loki as they walk past him.

"Goodnight my sweet angel," he whispers, sending a dangerous chill down her spine.

Volstagg and Eira walked silently for a few moments before his deep voice broke the silence.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" He questions.

She keeps her eyes on the ground, "I'm fine. I am glad you showed up when you did."

"I shall alert Thor about what happened."

She slaps her hand to his arm, "No Volstagg, please! Don't tell Thor. You know how he gets, please, let's just keep this to ourselves."

He looked down, disapprovingly, "If that is really what you wish my Lady, so be it."

"Thank you, Volstagg." She replies gratefully as they arrive at her chambers.

"Goodnight my Lady, be safe." He says, holding the door open for her.

She nods, "Goodnight."

* * *

As she slips into her room there is nothing but darkness. She squints, trying to see where she is going. She fumbles around, tripping on unseen objects before lighting some candles. A soft orange glow filled the room. Eira freezes as she hears movement.

"Boo," a voice calls.

She screams out, turning around, ready to hit whoever had entered her room. Her wrist was quickly snatched by a strong hand. She lets out a sigh of relief as the familiar blonde presents himself.

"What are you doing in my room? Scaring me like that, what's wrong with you!" She hisses, still recovering from the panic that had filled her system. He laughed moving closer to her.

"I decided that I shall spend the night in here tonight. When I came in you were gone…Where were you?" Thor questioned.

Eira felt her heart rate increase, "I uhm, went out for a walk."

He seemed to accept that and swept her off her feet. She giggled softly as he dropped her gently onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed and laid beside her, letting his fingers run gently over her exposed skin. She listened softly as he muttered to himself. His warm breath tickled her back, unlike Loki's cold breath which sent chills down her body. She rolled over to face him, leaning up on her elbows.

"Thor, do you love me?" she questioned abruptly.


	3. A Show of Love

**I am absolutely stunned by the amount of people who have already read this story. I really did not think it would catch on so quickly. But I would like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites/story alerts, and those who have reviewed it. Thank you all.**

***This chapter does contain mature content*  
**

* * *

"Of course I do," Thor replied, gazing into her bright blue eyes.

She looked aware, suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze. He touched her cheek gently, admiring her facial features. Her bright eyes, her feminine cheekbones, her full lips, he loved every last thing about her. Her sweet personality drew him in. He remembers a time so long ago when he once picked on his sweet Eira. He remembered how he would often send her fleeing to Loki's arms. He stared at her, he was lucky to have her and he knew it. He leaned closer to her face, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you more than you could ever know, my Eira." He said.

She tried to resist the smile that tugged at her lips, but she couldn't and she gave him a large grin. Thor pulled himself up into a sitting position. He stuck his hand into his pants pocket, pulling something out. Eira looks at him curiously.

"No peeking," his voice rumbled.

She smiled as he stuck his hand out to her, opening it slowly and revealing a small necklace. It was on a silver chain, with a small silver lightning bolt on the end.

She reached out, gently picking it up and examining it.

"Thor, it's beautiful." She whispered.

"Let me put it on you," he said softly, grabbing it from her and clipping it around her neck.

She touched his cheek, "Thank you."

He kisses her again, pushing her down. His fingers run down her sides and she shivers in pleasure. He removes his lips from hers, kissing and biting the tender flesh of her neck. She whimpers, grabbing on to his thick muscular arms. His finger loops through one strap of her night dress, pulling it off her shoulder, revealing more of her tan skin to him. He breathed in her scent, vanilla; he had always loved that scent on her. It calmed him and excited him all at the same time. He grabbed the other strap of her dress, pulling both straps off her arms and sliding the dress down to her wide hips, revealing her ample chest. His hands brushed down her bare skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps as she shivers from the cool breeze. He kissed down the valley of her breasts, receiving a soft moan from his lover.

_**He cannot please you like I can, Eira.**_ Loki's voice echoed in her mind.

She nearly jumped from fright. Thor did not sense the change in her attitude; he was too engrossed in his task.

_**My sweet Eira, you now lay with my brother when you once laid with me.**_

She wanted to shout at Loki to stop, but she kept herself silent as Thor continued his assault on her body, biting at her soft skin.

_**Tell me, my love, is his touch as good as mine?**_

"It's better than yours," she said out loud, causing Thor to cease his actions. He looked at her questioningly.

"What did you say, my love?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing," she said sweetly.

Loki's voice in her head had silenced, and she knew that he had left her mind.

She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she had not noticed that Thor had removed his clothing, along with the rest of her dress. All the two were left in were their undergarments. Thor kisses down Eira abdomen, sticking his face between her legs, kissing her womanhood through her panties. She bit her lip, feeling anxious. She squirmed as his facial hair tickled her thighs. He looked back up at her, his blue eyes filled with lust.

In an instant she was completely naked. She gasped, embarrassed. Thor chuckled.

"There is no need to be embarrassed my sweet," he said huskily. With a swift movement he had both her arms pinned above her. Thor let his hand move down to her most precious area, slipping a finger in to the wet cavern.

"T..Thor.." She moaned out, squirming against his grasp. His breathing became rugged as he felt what soon would be his. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes, pressing his strong body against his lover's fragile one. The softness of her skin felt so magical against his rough hands. The sound of his name coming from her lips made him desperate. He wanted to devour her, show her that there was no one else for her, that she would need only him for the rest of eternity.

Eira blushed as she felt his large member against her thigh. His lips were close to hers. Their breathing was uneasy.

He smiled at her, "I will show you how much I love you, Eira."

She felt his tip at her entrance, her breath hitching in her throat as he pushed himself in. Thor buried his face in her neck, groaning in pleasure as he filled her with himself. She pulled her legs up, wrapping them around Thor's waist as he began to thrust into her. She cried out in pleasure, holding her arms tightly around her love. Her nails dug into his back, but he hardly noticed. He became more aggressive, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head back. He attacked her neck, biting and kissing as she grinded her hips in to his.

The bed creaked under the pressure of their love. It seemed like hours before they had both finished. Thor collapsed beside her, covered in sweat. He grinned as he pulled her sweaty body close to his. He kisses the side of her head.

"Now, my love, tell me, do you love me?" He whispers in her ear.

She looks up at him. His stunning blue eyes, his boldness and strength, he had captured her heart.

"I do," she replied, received a heartfelt smile and a kiss before the two dozed off in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning she awoke, feeling the warmth of her love. He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It almost seemed as if he were glowing. Today was his day.

He looked at her, "Ah, so you have awoken," he says kissing her cheek, "I should be going, I must get ready for the ceremony."

She nods, pulling her naked body up out of the bed. She pulls on her robe as Thor dresses himself.

"I shall see you shortly my future Queen." He says grinning at her before giving her a quick kiss and closing the large door behind him.

She instantly began getting ready for the day. She started a bath, putting a variety of soothing oils in the water. She took off her robe, stepping in to the steaming water. She sighed as she felt her sore muscles relax. She quickly washed her hair and the rest of her body before getting out of the small bath. She heard a soft, frail knock at the door and quickly pulled her robe back on before scurrying to the door.

"Oh Fulla, hello," Eira said. Fulla was one of the maids Thor had assigned to Eira.

"Hello my Lady, Prince Thor has sent you a gift," She said handing Eira a box.

"Oh thank you," Eira said, taking the box from Fulla's hands, "I shall see you at the coronation."

Fulla bowed, "Yes, My Lady."

Eira closed the door, setting the box down on her bed. She slowly opens it revealing a deep red dress, the same color as his cape. She pulled it out of the box.

"It's beautiful," she says to herself, feeling the silk between her fingers. She quickly dresses herself. The dress looked stunning on her. It was a simple dress, but on the back there was a deep V that ended right about her rear. She put the necklace Thor had given her the night before around her neck and slipped on some shoes. She stood in front of her vanity, adding the finishing touches to her hair when another knocked disturbed her.

She groaned, walking over to the door and opening it. She froze when she saw who it was.


	4. Coronation

She glared at the Prince of Mischief.

"What do you want, Loki?" She questioned.

"I wish to speak with you Eira, before Thor's coronation." He said solemnly.

Had he forgotten what he had done last night? She wondered to herself. He looked so down, disappointed. Though he had been so cruel with her, she didn't have it in him to turn him down.

"Alright," she said.

He looked up surprised before nodding and offering his arm to her. The two walked silently for quite some time. Eira was unsettled and nervous. Loki stopped as they arrived at one of the many lush gardens that scattered Asgard. They took a seat on one of the stone benches near a fountain. It was silent except for the soft patter of the water. She had let go of Loki's arm and rested her hands on her lap. An awkward silence engulfed the two of them, threatening to drown them.

"I am sorry for my actions last night, my dear Eira." He spoke.

She didn't reply, staring down at the flowers in front of her.

She saw him place his face in his hands from the corner of her eye.

"Today is the day," he continued, "The day Thor becomes king, you his Queen, and what of me? I will be cast to the background permanently."

Eira became suspicious, she had known Loki a long time and could tell when there was something not right about him.

"I just hope everything goes as planned," he said.

Silence embraced them once more. Eira shifted uncomfortably, crossing her legs and letting her deep red dress cascade over her long legs.

"You look stunning," Loki stated.

"Thank you," she muttered in reply.

"Ah so you finally speak," He said smiling at her.

She stuck out her lip in a grimace.

"You were my only friend, Eira. Do you remember that? When we were younger. And you told me that someday everyone will understand the man I am?

* * *

_Loki was troubled; he had once again been outdone by Thor. His thoughtful antics had been ignored, he was misunderstood. He and Eira were out walking through the gardens._

"_Eira, no one appreciates my efforts. It's as if I were non-existent." Loki spoke._

"_I see you Loki. I see the love for your brother and family in disguise. I see the pain you hide with your pride. And I see that you're not satisfied. But let me tell you, they can understand the man you are."_

* * *

"Why doesn't anyone understand me, Eira?" He questioned sadly. "It should be me who is king."

Eira kept silent, not sure how to answer the man before him.

"Do you still understand me?" he asks her desperately, "Do you still see me?"

He grabs her hand pulling it up and making her touch his cheek before he pulls it to his lips and kisses it softly.

"It should be me who has your hand in marriage, not that brute."

In an instant Eira stood up, leaving Loki looking shocked on the bench.

"Do not talk of Thor in such a way!" She said sharply. Loki, too, stood up, towering over the young woman in front of him. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"It's so stunning Eira, how you went from loving me and needing me so desperately, to my brother, of all people, the exact opposite of me. What exactly is it that charms you? Because as I recall, Thor was anything but pleasant to you as a child. He harassed you, taunted you, and you always came running to my arms," He chuckled, stretching out his arms, "You always come running back to me."

She glared at him, ready to leave and walk herself to the coronation.

"Enjoy your day, Loki." She spoke harshly, walking away.

He sneered as she passed him, "Just know this sweet Eira, I will have you soon enough."

His threat chilled her body, but she refused to show weakness in front of him.

* * *

She took long strides down the walkway towards the room where the coronation would take place. She stepped into the ornate hall and in an instant the Queen was embracing her.

"Oh my sweet child, you look absolutely stunning," Frigga said kissing Eira's cheeks. Odin's laugh boomed from behind his wife.

"A beautiful woman to be the wife of our son," he said stepping down and giving Eira a warm hug. She grinned up at him.

"Come now dear, take your place, guests are beginning to come." Frigga ordered.

Eira followed them up and stood in her specific place. Loki soon stepped in as well, taking his place, beside her. The crowd grew quickly, and soon every resident of Asgard had gathered around. Cheers echoed through the hall as Thor made his way down the aisle, grinning like a child and spinning Mjolnir around like a mere play thing.

She couldn't help but grin at him as he knelt in front of his father, removing his helmet and sending her a wink before grinning at his friends. Odin banged his staff against the floor, silencing the enormous crowd.

"Thor Odinson, my heir…" began Odin.

"My first born, so long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal. It is a weapon to destroy, or is a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent….." He continued on.

Eira saw Loki fidget impatiently and irritated.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" Odin asks.

"I Do!" replies Thor.

Do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin continues.

"I do!" Thor states

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

"I DO!" Thor yells.

"Then on this day, I Odin, the Allfather proclaim you….." he trailed off.

A confused look filled many faces.

"Frost Giants!" Odin whispers, loud enough for many to hear him and gasp.


	5. A Plan

Thor was infuriated from the disruption of his coronation. He paces angrily before taking his rage out on nearby table. He lets out a monstrous roar, flipping the table over before taking a seat on the nearby steps. Loki appears from behind one of the columns. He seats himself next to his angered brother.

"It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother. Today was to be my day of triumph!" Thor spoke.

**"**It'll come, in time. If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they were able to slip past Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army," Loki began.

**"**Exactly! " Thor boomed.

"There's nothing you can do without defying Father," Loki continued, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "No! No, no, no, no! I know that look!"

**"**It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!"

**"**Thor, it's madness!" Loki yells.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg's voice comes as he, Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Eira step in to the banquet hall.

Eira had changed from the elegant dress Thor had given her and was now in her regular armor.

"We are going to Jotenheim," Thor ordered.

Fandral cut in, "This isn't like going to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and the natives worship you as a god! This is Jotunheim!"

"It is forbidden!" Sif interjected.

Thor turned towards his friends, walking towards them.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the glorious of battles?" Thor questioned.  
**"** You did." Hogun replied.

"And, Volstagg," Thor continues, "who introduced you to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

Volstagg chuckles, "You did."

"And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" Thor asks, turning to Sif.

"I did!" Sif replies, receiving a soft laugh from Eira.

"True, but I supported you, Sif," Thor reminded.

"And finally, my dearest Eira, who has shown you the greatest love and affection?" He whispers in her ear.

A blush quickly adorns Eira's cheeks, embarrassed by Thor's public affections.

"You did," she mumbled looking away from the grinning Warrior's Three.

Thor grinned, "My friends, we are going to Jotenheim. Prepare tonight, we will leave early tomorrow."

* * *

_Thor had always bullied Eira. He couldn't even explain what compelled him to harass her. Perhaps it was because he was jealous of his brother Loki. She was always with him. He wanted what Loki had. Thor stepped into the garden, seeing Loki and Eira. He stopped, standing just out of view of the two. Eira was practicing her dancing. She moved so elegantly and looked so stunning, though Thor would never admit it to her. His saw Loki's lips move, receiving a smile and a nod from Eira as she began her dance again._

_Thor stepped out, causing Eira to lose focus and fall to the ground. He laughed as Loki stood up to help Eira from the ground._

"_I have seen Frost Giants with more grace than you," he taunted playfully._

_Eira glared daggers at him, "Who do you think you are?" She shouts, brushing the rocks and dirt from her knees._

_He scoffed, "I am a prince!" he retorted._

_Eira had had enough of Thor's antics, "You think you're so tough, huh? Just because you're a prince. That doesn't give you the right to treat others poorly!"_

"_Eira, please…" Loki began._

"_No, quiet Loki," she said angrily, "You're nothing but a brute Thor! I pity the woman who you marry; you'll probably harass her just like you do me!"_

_Eira stomped off. Thor received a glare from Loki, "You don't have to be so mean to her, brother." Loki said._

_Thor laughed, "It's all playful, she'll get over it."_

_Loki shook his head, "You actually hurt her feelings very much." Loki takes off after Eira._

_Thor watched his brother catch up to Eira, "I hurt her feelings?" Thor said to himself._

* * *

Thor had asked Eira to stay the night with him and she obliged. She sits quietly on his bed while he talks of his plans for invading Jotenheim. She watches him walk back and forth excitedly and she knew that he was not going there to look for answers.

"Thor, do you truly think this is the best idea?" She interrupted.

He looked up at her before walking quickly to the bed and grabbing onto her shoulders, "My sweet, there is nothing to worry about. If anything happens I will protect you with my life…"He trailed off, resting his forehead to hers, "You are my life."

"Yet you are willing to risk yours knowing how much I love you?" She asks.

"My love, everything will be fine. We shall go there, get our answers and return. Then I shall be crowned king and will take your hand in marriage and we shall rule together." He reassured.

She sighed, still unsettled by the idea of going to Jotenheim.

"You swear?" she asks.

He grins, "I swear."

* * *

_Thor looked desperately for Eira. He hadn't realized that he was actually hurting her in his taunting. He believed it was all playful teasing. He paused as he found her crying alone on a bench. He stopped to rethink what he was about to do._

_He coughed slightly to try to catch her attention, but when he received no response he called out to her. She looked up at him, her eyes red and cheeks tear stained. Thor shifted uncomfortably._

"_May I take a seat," he asked softly. She stared up at him before shaking her head and standing up._

"_Just leave me alone Thor, haven't you had enough?" She asked, holding back another sob._

_He sighed, reaching a hand out, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. She froze up, unsure if she should hug him back._

"_I am sorry, Eira, I did not mean to hurt your feelings." He whispered. _

_She sniffled, finally wrapping her arms around him._

"_I accept your apology Thor." She said._

_She felt him hug her harder._

"_Friends from now on?" He asked._

_She smiled, "Friends."_


	6. Dream

"_Oh Loki! There you are!" the young goddess spoke excitedly._

_Loki turned around, gazing upon young woman in front of her. He admired her dearly; her company was the highlight of many of his days. He raised an eyebrow, looking upon her features. Her long brown hair cascaded down her slim, tan shoulders. Her stunning blue eyes seemed to light up whenever she saw him. He gaze moved downwards. She had wide hips followed by muscular taught thighs. Though she had not fully developed yet, but her body was still magical to him. _

"_Hello Eira," he spoke coolly. She frowned, obviously disappointed by the prince's reaction. He smiled, she was even beautiful when she frowned or pouted._

"_Oh Loki, you could act a little more excited to see me!" She cried at him, crossing her arms and sticking her hip out in protest. He smiled at her before sweeping her into his arms._

"_My love, I am always excited to see you," He said softly, kissing her forehead. She giggled softly, trying to hide the blush that had grown on her cheeks. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they began to walk down the hallway._

_Many were shocked that Eira spent so much time with Loki. They were complete opposites. Loki was stoic, cold, mischievous, calculating. He often pulled pranks on other unsuspecting Asgardians. Eira was warm, pleasant, and friendly. She was always there to get Loki out of trouble. The two complimented each other well._

"_Thor spoke with me today," Eira told Loki. A tint of jealously flickered through the younger brother's eyes. Eira felt his body tense. She pulled herself away from him._

"_What are you so mad about?" She prods._

_Loki glared off into the distance, "And what did he speak to you about?" he asks sharply._

"_He apologized," She said simply, turning on her heels and starting to walk away, pausing when she heard Loki scoff._

"_And you accepted it? After years of his torment? Without any form of revenge" he hissed._

_Eira scrunched her face up at him, "Why should I not have? He seemed truly sorry, and I am not one for revenge my dear Loki." She walked back up to him, looking him in his eyes. They were deep emerald pools that threatened to swallow her whole. There was something about Loki that frightened her; however she could never quite place her finger on it._

"_Are you jealous?" She questioned. Loki turned his gaze on her, his eyes burning into her. He grabs her roughly, pulling her to him._

"_You are mine Eira, you always will be." He whispered venomously in her ear._

_She scoffs, "I am not property, Loki." She attempted to smack his hands away but his grip only tightened._

_His glare turned into a dangerous smile. He keeps his grip on one of her arms, pulling her down the hall. She struggled against him._

"_Loki where are you taking me! Let go!" She yelled pulling against him._

_The couple soon reached Loki's chambers. He opened the door, pushing her inside, and slamming the door shut, locking it. He turned around, looking at her dangerously. _

"_What do you think you are doing?" She shouts, trying to push past him and get to the door. He snatched her wrists in his hands, pushing her back towards his bed._

"_Ugh, Loki get off!" She grunted as he pushed her face down onto the bed._

"_Did you say you were not mine?" He asked, delight in his voice._

"_I do not belong to you Loki!" She shouted in protest._

_He let out a menacing chuckle, using his new found magic to create restraints, constraining the young woman's hands. She cried out, shocked by her sudden constraints._

"_Loki!" She yelled, struggling against them. He took a few steps back, watching her struggle._

"_You are beautiful, Eira." He spoke softly, watching with interest as her movements ceased. She turned her head to look at him, her feet barely touching the ground. His grin grew._

"_You are my angel, you are mine, Eira." He spoke, taking in the curves of her body which was bent over the bed. "I shall show you that you are mine."_

_She blushed furiously as he began to remove his clothes, looking away. His hypnotic laugh brought her back, gazing at his emerald eyes. All that he remained in were his trousers. She squirmed uncomfortably as her eyes moved down his chiseled figure. He brushed a lock of her hair away, exposing a tan shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat as his cold lips sent chills down her body._

_He took in her scent. Vanilla. It suited her well. He exhaled, letting his breath tickle her skin._

"_Loki," she purred, he moved closer to her. Her rear pushed up again his hips. He slipped a hand under her clothing, pulling it up and over her head. He leaned down, pressing gentle kisses down her back. He pulled the clothing off her legs, leaving her in her underwear. His grin grew as he felt the woman attempting to get away._

"_What is the matter, my sweet Eira?" He cooed in her ear, running his hands down her sides. She whined as he placed his hand on the inside of her thigh, playing gently with the fabric. She rubbed her legs together, attempting to remove his hand. _

"_N…nothing," she moaned out. Loki became excited, he had never heard her voice sound more tempting. He pulled her panties off, receiving a gasp of protest._

"_Hush my angel," He comforted, moving his hand down, letting it run over her curves. He slipped a finger in, excitement growing as he felt her tightness. He knew she was a virgin and wanted to take that from her. He wanted to be hers. And he wanted her to be his. He moved his finger gently, getting soft moans in return._

"_I want you to beg for it Eira," he cooed. Her eyebrows furrowed in disagreement. She was very prideful and was not about to let Loki win so easily. When he did not get a response, he slipped in another finger, smiling when Eira let out a squeal of surprise. _

_White hot pleasure was boiling in her abdomen as she writhed in bliss._

"_Beg," he demanded forcible, putting yet another finger in. She cried out in bliss._

"_Loki please!" She shouted. He smiled in satisfaction removing his fingers from her. He quickly removes his pants and under garments while Eira's restraints disappear. He climbs onto the bed as Eira pulls herself up, blushing at his manhood. He grinned, grabbing a handful of her hair and smashing his lips to hers desperately. She gasps for air as he pulled away, pushing her head down slightly. _

"_Uh, Loki, I…." she started bashfully._

"_Shh Eira." He whispers, "It's ok. I'll take care of you."_

* * *

Eira woke with a start. It was early morning, and Asgard was still covered in the darkness of night. Her body was covered in a light layer of sweat. She sits up, her heart pounding so loudly she thought it would wake Thor. However, her sweet Thor lay comfortably next to her, snoring softly. His upper body was uncovered, the blankets splayed over his lower body. Eira admired the fine contours of his muscles. He shifted, his arm falling into her lap. She touches it softly, running her fingers up his strong arm. Eira shifts her gaze to the large open window. She was deeply troubled by her dream of Loki, and was sure he had placed it in her mind. Thor stirred once again, opening his sleepy eyes.

"Sweet Eira, come back to bed," He whispers, pulling her down and into his arms, pressing his lips against the side of her head, "Sleep Eira."


	7. Jotunheim

**I'm actually not too happy with this chapter. I feel like I rushed it too much. However I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. It means a lot to me ^_^ I'll update soon!**

* * *

Eira awoke to Thor preparing for the day. He grins up at her excitedly.

"Ah, come my sweet, the time has come for us to prepare for our journey!" He says, pulling her from the bed and kissing her softly. "Go get ready, Eira! I shall come to your room to collect you soon." He ushers her out the door, anxious for the day that was to come.

She walks silently down the large hall, contemplating Thor's "brilliant" plan. She knew this day was not going to end well. Her thoughts bounced around in her head, she contemplated telling Thor that she would not go with him to Jotenheim. She knew despite her protests he would be able to convince her into going with those beautiful eyes and that charming smile. She stops walking, leaning against a balcony and resting her chin against her hand.

"Something troubling you, Eira?" A smooth voice came.

She gazes behind her, mentally groaning as Loki approached her. It irritated her how he would always approach her as if they had never had an argument.

"Why must you always bother me, Loki?" She asks, pulling herself up from the railing.

He seemed to ignore her question, "You are troubled by Thor's rash decision?" He continues.

She rolls her eyes, beginning to walk away when a cold hand wraps itself around her wrist.

"Eira," he spoke, utterly serious, "When we depart today, when we enter Jotenheim, I want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

She looks at him, not sure what to say back to him.

Eira had returned to her room, quickly pulling on her armor and grabbing her weapon, a long silver sword, with ragged edges that could easily pierce through her enemies. She had become very uneasy while waiting for Thor. Eira paces around her room, jumping when a booming knock arrives at her door. She runs over to it, quickly grabbing onto Thor's outstretched arm. The two take long strides, heading for the stables.

* * *

When they arrive, everyone is already there preparing their horses for the trip across the rainbow bridge. Eira was not one for horse riding, and pushed herself against a wall as Thor began to ready his horse. She waits patiently before Thor returns to her and lifts her gently onto the horse before climbing on himself. His arms were on either side of her, ensuring she wouldn't fall off. Everyone mounts their horses before taking off, with Thor in the lead. Eira's heart pounds as her hair whips around her face. They soon arrive at the Bifrost Bridge. Thor helps Eira off his horse, and the group begins walking towards the portal. Loki broke out in a quick stride, leading the group.

"Leave this to me." He says smoothly, "Gatekeeper, we seek..."

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall interrupts, his gaze boring down on the God of Mischief.

"I'm sorry?" Loki questioned, confused by Heimdall's words.

"You think you can deceive me." Heimdall speaks.

"You must be mistaken..." Loki states, utterly embarrassed.

"Enough!" Thor booms, "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy escaped my watch until this day," Heimdall states, looking upon the God of Thunder, "I want to know how it happened."

Eira's heart dropped, she was hoping that Heimdall would stop them, and put an end to Thor's madness.

"Tell no one where we have gone until we return. Understand?" Thor verbalizes authoritatively.

The group begins to move towards the Bifrost.

"What's the matter, silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg said, taking a stab at Loki playfully.

"Be warned," Heimdall says, "I shall uphold my sacred oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, my gate will remain shut and you will be left to perish on the cold waste of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just keep the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asks.

"Keeping the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim, with you on it." Heimdall explains.

"I have no plans to die today." Thor states, a huge grin on his face.

"None do." Heimdall replied, opening the Bifrost.

Eira felt the sudden chill before being sucked in. Her mind spun as she and her friends were flung through worlds before coming to a crash in Jotenheim. Eira stands up, looking around her. She had never been outside of Asgard, and seeing a place so barren caused her unease. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it would jump right out of her. The cold penetrated her bones, leaving goose bumps over her exposed skin. She follows closely, Sif at her side. The group approaches the castle courtyard. Eira wondered how such a horrible looking place could even be considered a castle. It was dark, and appeared to be falling apart. The only positive Eira saw in this situation was that since she was a goddess of ice she could use the resources around her in an attack.

* * *

She nearly jumped when a Frost Giant began speaking to Thor. However, she was not listening to what was being said, she places a hand on her weapon as she sees other giants encircling them.

"We are outnumbered," Eira whispers to Sif.

The house of Odin is full of traitors..." at this Eira looks up, it was King Laufey whom Thor was speaking with.

"Do not disgrace my father's name with your lies!" Thor yells, becoming enraged.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come? To talk of peace? You long for battle, you crave it! You're nothing more than a boy trying to prove himself a man!" Laufey roars.

Eira shifts as she spots more Jotuns surrounding them.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered..." Loki began.

"Know your place, brother!" Thor shouts causing Loki to slink back.

"You don't know what your actions would bring about... I do. Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey states, waving them off.

Loki places a hand on Thor's shoulder, " We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, brother..."

Thor shakes his head, thoroughly angered by Laufey's lack of answers.

"Run back home, little princess," a Frost giant Sentry spoke

In an instant battle had started, Thor had throw Mjolnir at the sentry taking him down and causing an onslaught of attack. He becomes engrossed in the battle, unaware of his friends struggles.

Eira raises her weapon, impaling one of the frost giants. She struggles to keep up with their sheer numbers. She pauses as Fandral is wounded. Her eyes shoot up to Thor who was still entranced in the rage of the battle.

"Eira, watch out!" Volstagg shouts, but before she could respond a frost giant lashes out at her, leaving a huge gash down her abdomen. A gasp of surprise and pain escapes her lips as her blood stains the white snow.

"Thor, we must retreat!" Sif cries as Loki runs over to Eira.

"I told you to be careful!" He hisses at her. She simply stares at him, unable to put together her words. She coughs, spitting up some blood and something crossed Loki's eyes that she had never seen before. Panic.

Loki picks Eira up in his arms without much protest from her. Her vision blurred as everyone except for Thor retreats.

An ominous roar echoes through the barren landscape and the ground begins to shake. Loki continues to run, ignoring the approaching beast. Sif barely dodged being impaled by the monster's tail. They were running at a frantic pace, running for their lives. They all freeze as the monster appears in front of them, snarling viciously. In an instant a hole was blown through the creature's head, Thor appearing in front of it.

Volstagg cried for Heimdall to open the bridge, but being surrounded by thousands of frost giants, the gate would not open. However, in an instant there was a blinding light, Odin appearing through the Bifrost.

King Laufey smiles deviously, "Allfather. You look weary."

" Laufey. End this now!" Odin booms

"Your boy sought this out." He argues.

" You're right. But these were the actions of a boy, treat them as such. We can end this together, here, now, without any more bloodshed." Odin tries to reason.

Laufey glares, "We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. You'll get what he came for: war, and death."

" So be it!" Odin yells, transporting himself and the group through the Bifrost and back to Asgard.


	8. Banished

Loki carefully hands Eira over to Volstagg, who was to take her to the infirmary immediately. She reaches out desperately to Thor, who gazes upon her with sad eyes before kissing her hand gently and whispering a sweet nothing in her ear.

"All will be well," He speaks before following his brother in to the hall after their father.

Eira loses consciousness, Thor's words resonating in her mind.

_All will be well_.

* * *

Loki walks smoothly out of the hall, his plan went perfectly. However, he had to hide is pride to not raise suspicion. Thor had been banished to earth, and that was only the start. His plan truly began with Eira. He had plans for her, for his love. He walks with quick strides towards the palace's infirmary, slowing as he hears voices coming from the room. He opens to door to reveal Sif and Hogun.

"You are both dismissed, I shall watch over Eira now," He says smoothly, his cape flowing behind him and his scepter in his hand.

They both stand up reluctantly, Sif looking ominously at Loki. He stares her down, watching the two of them leave. He pulls a seat up beside Eira's bed. Her brown hair was messy from battle. He reaches a hand up, gently running his fingers through her thick hair. He moves his hand up, gently touching her cheek. It was void of the soft red tint that often adorned them. Her breath was shallow and uneven. Loki secretly cursed his brother. It was because of his rash actions that Eira was in such a state. He looks back down at the young woman before her. She had really grown up since she was infatuated with Loki. Her body had grown full and muscular. Loki places his hand over hers as he remembers what he had once had with Eira.

* * *

_It was a warm sunny day in Asgard, and Loki and Eira were once again out in one of the gardens. The two appeared to be in their upper teens, around nineteen human years. Eira was anxious to show Loki the dance she had been working on. It was a warrior's dance, a custom for women to perform before heading off to battle. She had been practicing for weeks. Loki found her dancing enticing, the way her body moved so smoothly, and he thoroughly enjoyed watching her. He sat on a nearby bench, watching her as she began to move in fluid and strong movements. He was lost in her body, almost not noticing when she finished and stared at him expectantly._

"_Well?" She asks panting, "What did you think?"_

_Loki smiles before slowly clapping and standing before her._

"_Absolutely stunning, Eira," He replies._

_She grins up at him. That was another thing Loki loved about her, her contagious smile. She wraps her arms tightly around him, leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. His hand cups the side of her face as he deepens the kiss. She pulls away slowly._

"_I worked so hard on it!" she says excitedly._

"_I can tell," Loki states. He kisses her forehead before taking her hand and leading her away from the garden._

* * *

A frown grows on Loki face as he becomes angered by Thor's robbery. Thor had stolen his sweet Eira from him. She stirs gently and Loki pulls his hand away quickly, sitting back down as Eira slowly opens her eyes. A pathetic groan comes from the woman, before a panic stricken cry echoes through the room.

"Thor!" She cries, sitting up despite the pain from her wound, "Where is Thor?"

Loki felt rage boil in his heart, but he quells it, knowing that soon all will work in his favor.

"He has been banished to Earth," Loki states calmly.

Eira stares at him, unable to comprehend his words.

"B..banished?" She asks.

Loki nods, "Yes, the Allfather has banished him for his rash behavior."

Eira stares in disbelief, "You're lying!" She shouts at Loki.

He looks at her, "Am I? If I were lying why would I be here and not Thor?"

She looks at him, dumbfounded, her heart breaking.

"Now Eira, I know this is a difficult time for you, losing your soon-to-be husband," he says venomously, "But I shall be here for you whenever you need."

Eira glares at him, "It was all your idea! You put it in his head to go there!"

Loki laughs sweetly, "Nonsense, my love, I would never do such a thing."

"Leave," she hisses at him, "I want to be left alone."

Tears had begun to sting her eyes as she realizes she may never see Thor again. Loki stands up reluctantly.

"I plan to visit Thor on earth," he states, before leaving the room.

* * *

Eira sits alone in the emptiness, waiting silently until she hears that Loki is gone. She bursts into tears, uncontrollable sobs racking her body. Her sadness soon left and she becomes angry. She pulls herself out of the bed.

"I told him it was a terrible idea!" She screams at the bare walls, "He doesn't listen to anyone! He's stupid! So stupid!"

She collapses on to the ground as her wound splits open slightly. She gasps in pain and blood seeps through her bandages. In an instant she was weak, sitting on the floor in self-loathing, tears still streaming down her face.

"I should've stopped him," She whispers.

"You did all you could," Sif says, re-entering the infirmary. She hurries over to Eira, helping her back into the bed.

"I didn't do enough; if I had he would still be here." Eira says sadly.

Sif shakes her head solemnly, "You know how he gets, once he has a thought in his head there's no changing his mind." She gazes at Eira's bloodied bandages, "We need to change those." She calls for one of the medicine women, who scurries over to Eira's bed quickly. She bows politely to the women before her.

"What can I do for you Lady Sif?" She asks.

"Eira needs her bandages changed; it seems she split her wound open."

The woman nods, beginning to remove Eira's bandages. Eira looks down at her wound, shocked by its size. It ran from the bottom of her breast to her hip. She quickly looks away, knowing that her natural healing abilities would prevent a long-term scar.

"All done Lady Eira," The woman states.

Eira nods as Sif dismisses the woman. She looks up at Eira.

"Do you remember when King Laufey said that there were traitors in the House of Odin?" She questions.

Eira's eyes widen as she realizes what Sif is getting at. The two women talked for some time before Loki returns. Sif stands up quickly, exiting the room. Loki gives her a strange look as he passes. He turns to Eira, grinning at her.

"Ah, how are you doing, my love?" He asks her grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Eira felt too weak to protest, "I am fine."

"I mean to go check on Thor tomorrow, I shall tell you any news when I return."

Eira eyes him suspiciously. Sif had planted a thought in her head, and it would not be easy to turn away from.


	9. Lies of Death

**Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others. I hope you all like it regardless. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review this story, and those who have added it to their favorites, etc. It means a lot ^_^**

* * *

Eira sits silently on one of the many balconies overlooking Asgard. She had been released from the infirmary early in the morning. Loki had stopped by to see her once again before leaving to see Thor on Earth. He had given her news. Odin had fallen into Odinsleep, and so the throne was passed to Loki. Loki was king now. She was deeply troubled. She stares out at the people walking below her.

Loki had been unusually sweet to her since the incident in Jotenheim. He would check up on her every few hours while she had been incapacitated. It stirred feelings in her that she hadn't felt for a long time. She had suppressed her feelings for Loki after she had discovered his betrayal. She loved Thor, but she could not deny that she still had feelings for Loki.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth Thor had been taken into custody after attempting to take Mjolnir from a government base. He sits alone in a rather large room. His thoughts were racing, his desperation rising. He had not been able to lift Mjolnir from the Earth. Even with the help from the mortals he had met, he had failed. He hangs his head in defeat.

_I will have to accept that I shall never return to Asgard….to Eira._ He looks up quickly as another presence is felt in the room.

"Loki... what are you doing here?" Thor asks anxiously.

"I had to see you," Loki replies solemnly, dressed in a black tuxedo, one matching the mortals.

"What's happened? Is it Jotunheim? If you could just let me talk to Father, just let me explain..." Thor desperately begs.

"Father is dead," Loki states, looking at his brother straight in the eyes.

"What?" Thor asks, unbelieving.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war... it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself." Loki says as tears begin to form and fall from Thor's eyes, "I know that you loved him, I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. It must be so awful knowing that Mjolnir was beyond your reach. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

"Can I come home?" Thor asks sadly.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." Loki says stoically.

"Yes, but... couldn't we find a way to...?" Thor begins desperately.

"And Mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry," Loki says, cutting Thor off.

No. I... I am sorry. Thank you for coming here." Thor replies looking up at his brother, "Loki?"

Loki looks down at Thor, "Yes?"

"Tell Eira that I love her, and please, take care of her." Thor utters quietly.

"Of course. Farewell." Loki answers.

"Goodbye," Thor mumbles.

* * *

Eira's gaze shifts to the bridge as she spots Loki returning. She stands up anxiously, moving quickly to meet him. She stops at the end of the bridge, watching him as he gets closer and closer to her. He outstretches his arms, a grin on his face as he approaches her.

"Ah my sweet angel, you've come to greet me from my journey," He says.

She scoffs, "How is Thor? She asks anxiously.

Loki felt the lies forming in his head, jealously fueled his anger towards her feelings for Thor.

"Thor is dead," he lies.

Eira stares blankly at him, "W..what did you just say?"

"It seems his mortal body failed him, he is dead." Loki replies, the lies sliding easily off his tongue.

Her mind seemed to shut down. Her world was collapsing in on itself. She was overtaken with shock and grief. Tears began to fall down her face. Loki quickly wraps his arms around her.

"Oh my Eira, don't despair. I will take care of you, it was his last request," He coos, rubbing her back gently as she shook with despair. He felt a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. Eira had not been so close to him in years, and her body clinging desperately to his, it made him feel great. A grin appeared on his face as he took in the scent of her hair. She still used his favorite scent.

Eira clung onto Loki, tears falling down her face. She couldn't comprehend Thor being gone forever. She had never felt such a pain. Her chest ached with desperation, her heart breaking. Loki places a hand on her tear stained cheek, wiping away her tears. She looks up at him with sad eyes that threatened his stoic behavior. He wanted her, to comfort her, to kiss her. He felt his strong demeanor almost collapse under the pressure of her gaze.

"Eira, Thor would not want you to cry, to mourn," Loki whispers to her sweetly, "I am here now."

He grabs her face, his strong hands holding her as he gazes into her blue eyes. The temptation was threatening to overpower him. He leans in slightly, placing his face close to hers.

"Eira…" He trails off, resting his forehead against hers and closing her eyes.

_This isn't right. I shouldn't be holding him like this, letting him touch me like this. His lips are so close to mine…so close._ Her thoughts race as she looks him in the eyes.

He laughs softly, his breath tickling her face.

"What is so funny," She whispers, fighting her own inner battle.

"Nothing, my love, come, let me take you bake to your room."

He offers his arm to her. She stares at it for a moment, before reluctantly placing her arm in his.

_Something isn't right,_ She thinks to herself, _Loki is so unaffected by Thor's death_.

The idea once again causes tears to swell in her eyes. She was devastated. Her grip on Loki's arm tightens, but he doesn't notice. He was drowned in his thoughts, in his victory. With Thor gone, and Eira believing him dead, nothing would stand in his way to getting her back and remaining king.

Eira stares down at the ground. _He can't be dead, he just can't be._


	10. Unfolding Plans

Loki appears in Jotunheim, the desolated wasteland of ice and snow. He walks slowly, the snow crunching beneath his boots. He approaches the castle courtyard.

"Kill him," a dark voice echoes.

Loki laughs softly, "After all I've done for you?"

Laufey appears from one of the tattered buildings, "...so you're the one who led us into Asgard." He states.

"That was just a bit of fun, really. To ruin my brother's big day, and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule a little longer," Loki says, a grin appearing on his features.

"I will hear you," Laufey states.

"I will conceal you and a handfold of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers... and you can slay him where he lies." Loki tells him.

"Why not kill him yourself?" questions Laufey.

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you and you can return Jotunheim to all its…uh…..glory." Loki replies cooly.

Laufey stares at Loki, his red eyes attempting to determine if his words were lies. When he could not he replies, "I... accept."

* * *

Loki returns through the Bifrost, looking upon Heimdall, who looks upon him with a troubled look.

"What troubles you, gatekeeper?" Loki asks.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim but could neither see you or hear you. You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that had entered this realm," Heimdall replies suspiciously.

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service," Loki states, taking a few steps towards the gatekeeper.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see," Heimdall retorts.

Loki scoffs, "You wield great power, Heimdall. Tell me, did Odin fear you?"

"No," replies Heimdall quickly.

"Why not?" Loki asks venomously.

"Because he is my king, and I am sworn to obey him." He states loyally.

"He was your king. And now you are sworn to obey me, yes?"

"Yes" replies the Gatekeeper.

"Good. Then you'll open the Bifrost to no-one!" Loki orders before walking off.

* * *

Jane sits alone in her trailer, blankets draped over her legs with a book resting open against her thighs. She jumps as repeated thuds against the door of her trailer are heard. She gets up, skittishly running to the door and opening it, gasping as Thor and Dr. Selvig, whom Thor had draped over his shoulder enter the small abode.

"Oh my God, is he ok?" she asks worriedly.

"He's fine, not hurt at all," Thor replies, knocking Selvig's head into the wall, "I'm sorry my friend."

"What happened?" She demands.

"We drank, we fought, he made his ancestors proud," Thor said cheerfully.

"Put him on the bed," Jane states, ushering Thor to the bed.

Thor examines the trailer, "Are these your chambers?"

"It's sort of a temporary living arrangement," She replies, instantly becoming embarrassed by the mess within the trailer.

Thor smiles at her awkwardness. She was a strange woman, very skittish. He watches her as she tries to clean up. He could tell that she was getting feelings for him, feelings he knew he could never fully return to her. His heart belonged to another.

_Although, if I am never to return to Asgard, it may be a hard fact that I must settle_ He thinks to himself.

This woman, Jane, was nothing like his Eira. Jane was skittish and jumpy; she had thin light brown hair, and brown eyes. Eira was strong and stubborn. She had full dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders, and bright blue eyes that matched the skies. Jane did not have the strong womanly curves that Eira did, but Thor found something attractive in this Jane.

"You wanna go outside?" Jane asks, becoming fed up with the mess she was unable to clean up.

"Uh, Yes, of course," Thor replies, getting torn from his thoughts of Eira.

They took seats on some chairs as Jane began to talk softly to Thor. The two converse for awhile. He told her of the nine realms, that her research was correct and that she must not give up. Jane soon fell asleep, leaving Thor alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Eira gently touches the necklace Thor had given to her. Things just were not adding up. If Thor had died while on Earth why was everyone else continuing to go on with their lives? No one was mourning. Eira had even seen Frigga earlier in the morning and though she seemed sad, it was not the reaction Eira had expected if her son had died. She looks up as her door opens, grimacing as the God of Mischief walks in.

"It is not polite to just waltz into a woman's chambers without knocking," She growls.

Loki simply sneers at her, closing the door and locking the latch behind him. She pulls herself off the bed quickly.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hisses.

"I am just allowing some privacy for myself and my wife." He replies.

Her heart stops as Loki takes long strides over to her, wrapping his lean arms around her torso.

"I am not your wife," she snarls, trying to push him away.

He laughs softly, "Not yet, but you soon will be."

His grip on her tightens as he leans down, kissing her forehead.

"I should have never left you," he coos, "I sent you right into my brother's arms. But he could never understand how deep our love is, he could never give you that Eira."

Eira felt herself becoming weak; she no longer pushed against Loki's attempts. Loki's presence was causing her the shiver slightly.

"Ohh Eira," He whispers, running his hand down her side, slipping it under her tunic. She grunts in protest, but finds herself unable to fight against him.

"What did you do to me Loki," she snarls. He chuckles, his breath ticking her neck.

"My love, what do you mean?" he questions.

"I can't fight you, my body is weak, what did you do?" she demands.

He laughs, pulling himself away from his love, "Just a bit of magic," he says dangerously.

He presses her against the wall, leaning down to her neck, ravishing her fair skin with kisses.

"Mmm, Eira, how I've missed the taste of your skin," his breath was cold against her neck. She staggers to keep herself standing, her strength becoming weaker by the second.

"Loki, please," she whispers.

He simply smiles against her skin, "Eira, do not tell me you do not miss me. I know you do. I know you want me to touch you like this," he whispers, running his hand under her tunic again, his nails dragging against her flesh. She lets out a soft moan, unable to stop it.

"I know you want me to kiss you like this," he says, kissing down the V-neck of her tunic.

"And you want me to make love to you, like I once did."

Eira collapses to the ground, unable to hold herself up anymore.

"Hm," Loki tuts at her, "Perhaps my spell was a little too strong."

Eira had never felt so weak in her life. Loki picks her up like a rag doll, carrying her to the bed. Her sets her down on her stomach, pushing his hips against hers before leaning over.

"Do you remember, the first time we made love, I had you in this very same position," he coos, a devilish grin growing on his face. "Oh Eira," his hands run down her sides.

Eira feels panic flowing in her system as she attempts to get away. Her muscles barely respond, moving slowly and sluggishly.

"You and Thor have not made the love that we have, have you?" he questions.

Eira remembers the voice in her head before she and Thor had made love.

_So he doesn't truly know._ She thinks to herself.

"We have," she whispers quietly but it was loud enough for him to hear her. In an instant she was sitting up, eye to eye with Loki.

"What did you just say?" He asks, rage filling his veins.

"We made love, Loki, it was a love stronger than anything you could have ever given me!" She hisses.

He searches her eyes for the lie, and finding none enraged him beyond belief. His slender fingers wrap around her throat as he pushes her back down on the bed. His rage had blinded him and he squeezed, watching panic fill Eira's eyes. Her strength was slowly returning and she struggled desperately against Loki's grasp. Her vision becomes dotted and blurry as her oxygen is cut off.

"L..Loki," she manages to whisper, her voice hoarse, but filled with a soft tenderness.

Loki releases her, looking at his own hand before looking at her apologetically.

She gasps for air, pulling herself up in to a sitting position, her eyes tearful.

"Eira, I… I didn't mean to…I!" He stutters.

"Get out." She whispers, tears falling from her eyes.


	11. Shattered

**Once again I am sorry for the short chapter! Unfortunately this story will be coming to a close soon. Thank you once again for all your support, I appreciate it so much and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sif and the Warriors Three sit together in a hall. Volstagg had been eating obsessively for the past hour.

"Our dearest friend banished! Loki on the throne! Asgard on the brink of war! Yet you managed to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, a side of beef and two caskets of ale! Shame on you! Don't you care?" Fandral yells at Volstagg, slapping a plate from his hands.

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" Volstagg shouts, standing up and shoving Fandral.  
" Stop it, both of you! Stop!" Sif orders, pulling the two warriors apart, "We all know what we have to do."

"We must go. We must find Thor," replies Hogun.

**"**You speak of treason!" Fandral states in disbelief.

**"**Forget treason, it's suicide!" replies Volstagg.

**"**Thor would do the same for us," Sif states  
**"**Hush! Heimdall may be watching," Volstagg warns as an Asgardian sentry enters the room.

**"**Heimdall demands your presence!" the guard informs the group, before exiting the hall.

**"**We're doomed," Volstagg grumbles.

* * *

Loki sits alone in his room, his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles had turned white. He was utterly humiliated by his actions. Shame washes over him like white hot lava. He stares at himself in the mirror. His face stained with guilt. Furious tears stung at his eyes, his emotions were running out of control.

_We made love, Loki, it was a love stronger than anything you could have ever given me! _Her voice echoed in his mind. There had been no lie in her eyes, and he knew she had never been much of a liar. All his power, wealth and status could not give him what he wanted. He wanted her. He wanted to hold her like he once had, kiss her, and touch her. His reflection changes, a devious grin appearing on the reflections features.

_She was yours to begin with. Take her. She belongs to you, not that brute. If she defies you, take her by force. She is yours. Thor is gone, he is never to return. What is stopping you?_

Loki stares wide-eyed at his reflection before punching it. Blood drips from his hand as pieces of glass fall and clatter against his dresser.

_Reclaim her._

Loki stands up straight, grabbing a nearby cloth and wiping the blood from his hand. He turns on his heel, leaving his room. His heels click against the golden floor as he makes his way to Eira's room. He stands silently in front of the strong door. He hangs his head in shame, debating if he should even bother trying to talk to her. He lifts his hand slowly, knocking gently on the door. He stands there for a few moments without an answer. He knocks again before pushing the door open. She was not there.

He looks in her room desperately, but not finding her caused panic to fill his system. He quickly closes the door and begins to search the large palace. His steps were anxious as he looks through every hall. His pace soon turned into a jog, then a steady run. He was outside the palace now, searching through the gardens, and there he found her.

She is standing silently in front of a fountain. Loki pauses as he realizes this was the same garden that she had told him that he could be understood. How wrong she had been. No one could ever understand him and the pain he felt deep in his heart. Those who had claimed to love him had betrayed and lied to him. He was a monster, and he had finally pushed the only person who could ever understand him away. His voice was caught in his throat, not willing to disrupt the violence.

"Loki," she whispers, breaking the silence.

He stares at her as she turns to face him.

"I can forgive you," she says softly.

Relief floods his system. He was unable to comprehend how she could forgive him.

"We have been friends for so long. We were lovers at one point. But you betrayed me Loki, after everything I did for you. I loved you, I accepted you, when others ridiculed and humiliated you. You had my love, but it is no longer there. I will not lie, I had my doubts, I wondered if I could ever love Thor as much as I loved you. And I realize that I did. I loved him more."

"Thor is dead Eira," he states, her words breaking what little was left of his heart.

She shakes her head sadly, "I am aware, but my love for him is not."

"I can rebuild our love," Loki pleads desperately taking long strides towards Eira. He grabs her face, pulling it to his. His lips press against hers in a desperate attempt to keep her. She does not fight him, nor does she kiss him back. Loki presses his lips harder against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She pulls away.

"Loki, I.." she begins to protest, but Loki cuts her off with another kiss.

This time he pulls away, "Eira please, do not leave me," he whispers resting his head in the crook of her neck. Eira reaches her hand up, resting it gently on the back of Loki's head; She smoothes down his sleek black hair.

"I am sorry Loki, but where you are headed I cannot follow." She replies.

Loki pulls himself away, anger swallowing what was left of his tattered heart.

"So be it," he hisses, turning and leaving Eira alone in the garden.

* * *

"You would defy the commands of Loki, our king? Break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?" Heimdall questions the group that stands in front of him.

"Yes," Sif replies confidently.

"Good," Heimdall states, stepping off the platform that controls the Bifrost.

"So you will help us?" Sif questions, watching the powerful being before her walking away.

"I am bound by honor to our king. I cannot open the bridge to you." Heimdall replies, walking off.

"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" Fandral questions.

"Now what do we do?" Volstagg asks right as the Bifrost activates by itself.

They step in to the Bifrost, transporting them to earth.


	12. The Destroyer

Sif and the Warriors Three arrive in a desert of New Mexico. Meanwhile Thor is spending the morning with Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Selvig. He and Jane are making breakfast. Dr. Selvig sits at the table silently, hung over from the events of the night before. Thor smiles at Jane before taking the plates and placing them in front of Darcy and Selvig.

* * *

Loki walks steadily and quickly towards the weapons vault, his cape billowing behind him like a menacing cloud. He slams his staff on the floor, releasing the creature that lived there. The Destroyer steps out, looking to Loki for an order.

"Make sure my brother does not return," he orders, "Destroy everything."

* * *

Sif and the Warriors Three walk casually through the streets of the small town, receiving many odds looks from the citizens. A young boy points excitedly at the group, intrigued by their odd attire.

Volstagg knocks on the glass door, "FOUND YOU!" He shouts.

Thor looks up questioningly before he realizes who it was. They look at him with excitement.

"My friends!" shouts Thor, embracing Volstagg, "This is good, this is good. Oh. Excuse me," He says realizing he had not yet introduced his friends to the mortals he had become acquainted with, "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. My friends, I've never been happier to see you! But you should not have come."

"We've here to bring you home!" Fandral exclaims.

"You know I can't come home. My father is... is dead, and I must remain in exile," Thor says, saddened.

Sif looks at Thor questioningly, "Thor, your father still lives! Everyone misses you, Asgard is in trouble with Loki as king. Eira needs you."

Thor looks up, realizing that he was lied to, by his own brother. Angered fill him. And Eira, Sif said Eira needed him. Did this mean Loki was claiming not only his throne, but his woman as well?

* * *

Heimdall stands silently watching Loki approach him.

"Tell me, Loki, how did you lead the Jotuns into Asgard?" He questions.

Loki sneers at him, "Do you think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm?" He hisses, "There are passages between worlds to which even you, with all your gifts, are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am king. And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as gatekeeper and no longer citizen of Asgard!"

"Then I need no longer obey you!" Heimdall growls, drawing his sword and lashing out at Loki.

Loki pulls out the Casket, his skin changing to a deep blue, eyes glowing red, and freezing Heimdall where he stood with an icy blast.

* * *

S.H.E.I.L.D. agents had scurried to the sight of the ominous and short storm. They examine the strange marks that remained in the sand before yet another storm kicks up. When the dust settles it reveals a large mechanical being. The agents stare with disbelief.

"Is that one of Stark's?" Agent Cale asks.

"I don't know. The guy never tells me anything," Agent Coulson replies.

The destroyer pauses in front of the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. Coulson steps out to confront the creature in front of him.

"Hello. You are using unregistered weapons technology, identify yourself!" he shouts through a megaphone. The Destoyer snarls before it begins to open its faceplates.

"Here we go," Coulson says.

The destroyer swells with energy before a fiery blast emits from its head, destroying many of their cars. It continues its pace towards the town, its footsteps shaking the earth beneath it.

"Jane you have to leave," Thor states, seeing the sight off in the distance.

"What are you gonna do?" Jane questions.

"I'm staying here," Thor replies.

"The fool is going to fight with us!" says Volstagg enthusiastically.

"My friends, I'm just a man, I'll only be in the way, or worse, get one of you killed. But I can help these people to safety." Thor states.

"Well if you're staying so am I!" Jane says defiantly.

"We need some time," Thor orders.

"Then you'll have it!" Fandral says before the group runs off to take on the Destroyer.

"Ok, move it people!" Darcy yells.

Panic fills the streets as Thor, Jane, Dr. Selvig and Darcy warn people. They gather as many people as they can, getting them into nearby cars and out of the small town. The Destroyer enters the town, sending another fiery beam through a nearby general store. Sif and the Warriors Three march confidently towards the Destroyer.

"I will distract it," Sif states, separating from the group.

Smoke and fire billow around the Destoyer, enhancing its menacing appearance.

Volstagg, with assistance from Fandral and Hogun, is flung towards the Destroyer.

"For Asgard!" He shouts before being smacked by the Destroyer and flying in to a nearby car. Volstagg stares at the Destoyer as it approaches him. It looks down upon him, a hunter ready to end the life of its prey. Its faceplates slowly begin to open, ready to bring a fiery death to Volstagg. Volstagg's eyes shift as Sif's leaps from the top of a nearby building, impaling the Destroyer through the throat. The fire within the Destroyer goes out. Sif grins with victory, receiving a sigh of relief from Volstagg. Her grin soon dissipates as the Destroyers body begins to shift. Its face looks at Sif, firing at her as Fandral and Hogun pull Volstagg from the car. Sif barely dodges the blast, falling to the ground with a painful thud.

"Fall back!" She yells, rolling over and pulling herself up.

The behemoth mechanical monster shoots at her again as she and the Warriors Three retreat. She flies through the air, hitting the ground.

"Go now, run!" Thor yells to his three mortal companions.

Thor runs to Sif, "Sif, you've done all you could."

"NO! I'll die a warrior's death! Stories will be told of this day!" She protests.

"Live, and tell those stories yourself!" Thor replies. He runs to the Warriors Three.

"You must return to Asgard, you must stop Loki!" Thor orders.

"What about you?" Fandral asks.

"Do not worry, I have a plan." Thor states.

Thor walks slowly towards the Destroyer, ready to confront it and his brother.

"Brother, however I have wronged you, whatever I have done that has led you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent; taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine, and end this." He says softly to the metallic beast in front of him.

The Destoyer turns to walk away before snapping back, hitting Thor directly in the chest. He crashes to the ground, his face bloodied.

* * *

Meanwhile at the S.H.E.I.L.D base, something strange is occurring. One of the agents is picking up strange readings from the hammer that had so recently landed in the middle of the desert. The earth beneath it begins to shake.

It shoots off into the sky, leaving many bewildered men in the base. It rockets through the air, ready to return to its true master. It approaches Thor rapidly, landing in his hand. Lightning shoots from the sky, hitting Thor as the Destroyer turns around to face him. Thor's armor returns as the lightning dissipates, his powers restored. He was ready to take down the Destroyer, and return to Asgard.


	13. Coming Home

**I worked really hard on this chapter! I have decided that I will be writing a sequel to this story, and it will eventually run into The Avengers story line. Thank you all so much for reading this, and for showing your support by reviewing :) There will be two more chapters and then this story will be over, but the sequel will follow shortly, once I get it all planned out :)**

* * *

The Bifrost activates by Loki's hand. He grins deviously as the large figures of the frost giants enter Asgard through the portal.

Laufey takes the first step towards Loki, his blood red eyes peering past him and looking at the glittering city behind him. He was ready to take his revenge against Odin. He was ready to end his life.

"Welcome to Asgard," Loki states, King Laufey grins as Loki leads them away from the bridge and towards the palace.

Seeing the threat, Heimdall struggles against the confines of the ice, small cracks beginning to form.

* * *

Thor and his friends arrive at the Bifrost site, the strange Asgardian marks still remaining in the sand.

"Heimdall open the Bifrost!" Thor yells to the skies. There is no response, causing Thor to pace. After a few moments of silence he calls to Heimdall once again.

"He doesn't answer!" He says frantically to his friends.

"Then we are stranded," Hogun replies.

"HEIMDALL!" Thor shouts again, "If you can hear me we need you now!"

* * *

Heimdall struggles against the ice, feeling the barrier weaken against his body. He forces his body to move, breaking the ice and letting the shards clatter to the ground. The Frost Giants nearby turn to attack the gatekeeper. He easily takes the giants down, impaling them with his sword. He struggles to the activator, his body weak from being frozen. He lifts his sword, putting it in the control and activating the Bifrost before falling to his knees.

A dark funnel forms in the sky, reaching towards the earth beneath it. Thor says a quick goodbye to his mortal friends, his eyes lingering on Jane as he kisses her hand goodbye. If he would have remained exiled on Earth, he would have been pleased to settle down with her. But now his thoughts were on Eira, he was anxious to see her, to hold her, to kiss her. He and his friends disappear into the funnel, being transported quickly to Asgard.

* * *

"Get him to the healing room!" Thor orders at his friends, seeing Heimdall collapsed on the floor, "Leave my brother to me."

Frigga sits with Eira by her husband. Her heart was breaking from the loss of her son, and the absence of her husband.

"I wish Thor were here," Frigga says softly.

"As do I," Eira replies, hanging her head sadly.

Their eyes fill with worry as they watch the large, ornate gold door freeze over. Frigga scurries to the edge of the bed, pulling out a sword, ready to protect her husband at all costs. She approaches the Frost Giants bravely, cutting down the first one. Laufey enters the room, smacking her aside. Eira stands defiantly in front of Odin.

"You shall not have him," She hisses with fake confidence at the being in front of her. She had no weapons with her, no true way to fight Laufey, but she was willing to die protecting her king. A deep and terrible laugh comes from Laufey.

"You Asgardians are pathetic, always thinking that you can protect one another," he begins, "Perhaps if that vain son of Odin cared, he would have been able to protect you when you entered in to our realm."

Anger filled her veins as she charged at Laufey, who simply created a club of ice from his arm and smacking her in the chest. She coughs as the air is knocked out of her. Laufey climbs on top of Odin, reaching down and opening his eye.

"It is said you can still hear and see what transpires around you," he says ominously to the sleeping Odin, "I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came at the hand of Laufey."

A blade of ice forms down Laufey's arm. He raises it ready to impale the sleeping king. AS he brings his arm down he is shot off of Odin.

"And YOUR death came by the son of Odin!" Loki says calmly as Laufey looks at him with shock and betrayal.

Loki shoots another beam at him, disintegrating the king of the Frost Giants.

"Loki! You saved him!" Frigga says running to her son and embracing him.

"I swear to you mother," Loki begins, "That they will pay for what they have done today."

Loki walks over to Eira, helping her up. His eyes were darker than usual.

"Are you alright Eira?" he whispers. She nods, pulling herself from his grip.

"Loki!" A familiar voice boomed.

Eira's heart skipped a beat; surely it was not his voice. He was dead.

"Thor!" Frigga cries, running to her son and hugging him.

Eira turns slowly, her eyes tearing up.

Thor looks at Eira, he needed to embrace her.

"Eira?" He questions, his voice confident, "Surely you have not forgotten me?"

She stutters over her words before turning to Loki, "You lied to me!" she yells at him, running over to Thor. He wraps his strong arms around her, taking in her scent and realizing how truly much he missed her. His lips crash to hers, missing her touch.

"What did he tell you Eira." Thor asked, though it was not a question.

"He told me you had perished on Earth," She replies. Thor lets go of her, there would be a better time for their reunion.

"Why don't you tell them? How you sent the destroyer to kill our friends. To kill me." Thor questioned angrilly, approaching his brother in a threatening manner.

"What?" Frigga asks frantically.

"I was just enforcing father's last command," Loki replies coolly.

"You are talented liar brother, you always have been. Though, I never expected you to lie to mother or Eira, who had been your dearest friend for years."

"It is good to have you back," Loki states, his weapon ready in his hands, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim!"

He raises the staff, shooting a powerful energy beam at Thor, knocking him through the wall.

* * *

Loki hurries out of the palace, mounting a horse and galloping down the rainbow bridge to the Bifrost portal. He activated the Bifrost, using his frost giant blood to freeze the controls, making it impossible for his plans to be stopped. Thor arrives a moment later, staring at the ice. It would almost be beautiful if its creator had not put it there for devastating purposes.

"You can't stop it," Loki hisses, "the Bifrost will rip Jotunheim apart.

Thor attempts to smash the ice, only to have Loki send him back with a blast from Odin's staff.

"Why have you done this?" Thor asks desperately.

"To prove the father that I am a worthy son!" Loki retorts, "When he wakes, I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be true heir to the throne!"

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor shouts.

"Why not?" Loki says, a devilish smile appearing on his face alone with a soft chuckle, "What is the new found love of Frost Giants? You? You would have killed them all with your bare hands!"

"I've changed," Thor replies.

"So have I," Loki states, hitting Thor across the face with his staff, "Now fight me."

Loki hits Thor again, knocking him to the ground.

"I never wanted the throne!" Loki shouts angrily, "I just wanted to be your equal, but you always outdid me, took everything that was mine."

"I will not fight you brother!" Thor shouts at Loki.

"I am not your brother," hisses Loki, "I never was."

"Loki this is madness!" Thor relents, trying to bring some sense back to Loki.

"Is it madness?" Loki questions, his eyes tearing up, "Is it?"

Thor stares at his brother, unable to understand what was going on in Loki's head.

"IS IT?" Lokie shouts, "I don't know what happened to you on earth that made you so soft. Was it that woman? Perhaps I should have told Eira about that. When we're finished here maybe I'll pay her a visit myself."

Thor glares at his brother before charging at him. Their weapons collide in a clash of metal and magic. Loki pushes himself off of Thor, getting up to hit him again. Thor pulls himself up, tripping Loki before bringing Mjolnir down to strike him. Loki blocks Thor's blow, pulling a lean leg up and kicking him powerfully in the stomach. Thor falls back as Loki charges him, throwing blow after blow at his brother. He knocks Thor over, gliding through the air in an attempt to spear his brother. Thor throws a hit and misses. He instead grabs Loki and throws him with all his strength. Thor hits Loki, sending them both flying onto the bridge. Loki slides over the edge, hanging on by one hand. Thor leans down to help his brother up, only to have Loki vanish. It was a trick. He appears behind Thor, hitting him and causing him to fall to the ground. In an instant Loki had created multiple copies of himself, looking down and laughing at his fallen brother. Thor raises Mjolnir, a bolt of lightning comes from the skies, destroying Loki's clone. Loki falls to the ground from the shock, electricity coursing through him. Thor stands over his brother, placing Mjolnir on his chest, leaving Loki pinned to the ground. Loki struggles to remove the hammer as Thor looks at the Bifrost, trying to figure out a way to stop its devastation of Jotunheim. He fights against the pull of the Bifrost, taking weary steps to avoid being sucked in.

"Look at you," Loki sneers, "The mighty Thor, with all your strength, and what good does it do you now, huh?" He shouts, "There's nothing you can do!"

Thor stretches his arm towards Loki, Mjolnir flying obediently to his hand. He brings it down, cracking the rainbow bridge slightly before continuing his assault. With each hit the bridge becomes closer to breaking. Loki stares at Thor, dumbfounded.

"W...What are you doing?" He questions, sitting up.

Thor ignores his brother's question, continuing to hammer away at the bridge. He raises Mjolnir, ready for a final strike; Loki pulls himself up, charging at Thor in an attempt to stop him as Thor lands his final blow, shattering the bridge. The two are forced back by the large explosion of the Bifrost. They plummet towards the abyss below; Thor reaches out, grabbing the spear that Loki was holding.

In a moment, they're fall stopped. Thor looks back, seeing Odin holding on to his leg.

"I could have done it father!" Loki shouts, wrinkles of pain showing in his forehead.

"No Loki," Odin replies.

Anguish fills Loki's eyes before he glares at his father; His hand slipping from the spear.

"Loki, no!" Thor pleads to his brother.

Loki ignores his brother's plea, letting go of the spear and falling into the abyss, disappearing from sight.


	14. Earth

**Last chapter of Mirror. I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story and motivated me to continue writing it. The last half of this chapter is a sort of sneak peek/intro to the sequel I will be writing, which will be a Loki/OC story. The Avengers will come in to play later on in the sequel, so I hope you all choose to continue the amazing support and read the sequel! :)**

* * *

After talking with his father Thor stalks through the dining hall. He ignores the excited and cheerful chatter of his companions, his eyes searching for Eira. He finds her standing next to a sitting Sif. The two women were sharing a conversation. Eira laughs lightly, the sound filling Thor's ears. An undeniable smile grows on his features. She looks up, her blue eyes light up when she sees him. He watches her as she walks over to him. She wore a regal blue dress that billowed with her strides. As she draws nearer he reaches out for her hand, pulling it to his lips. She smiles at him.

"I missed you so much," She says softly to him.

He had missed the sound of her voice.

"Come with me Eira, we must talk," Thor says, holding her hand and leading her away from the loud hall.

The two walk silently for awhile, silence embracing them. Thor pauses and looks to the skies, wondering where Loki had wound up. Eira places a comforting hand on his bicep, understanding that Thor was pained by the loss of his brother, despite all the wrong Loki had done.

"It is not your fault Thor, you did all you could," She whispers to him.

He looks at her, his gentle eyes boring in to her, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he did not hurt me," She replies.

He nods, looking back up to the stars before his gaze turned upon to glittering city.

"I met a woman on earth," Thor begins, looking at Eira to gauge her reaction.

"Oh…" She trails off, letting her hand slip out of his.

"It is not what you think, my sweet Eira, this woman, Jane, if I was never to return here, if I was to settle with less than you, it would have been her. Nothing happened between the two of us though, my heart has always been yours," Thor spoke softly.

Eira felt a sense of relief flood her systems, nothing had happened, he had not betrayed her. She lifts herself up, standing on her tip toes and placing a soft kiss on Thor's cheek. He grins, pulling her to him and pressing his lips dominantly over hers. He pulls away reluctantly, touching her cheek gently.

"Oh how I missed you, Eira," he whispers, placing his forehead against hers, "I love you," he murmurs.

A grin finds its way to Eira's face, "I love you too Thor."

* * *

Darkness engulfed his very soul. After falling from Asgard, from the golden halls of his youth, he had seen many other worlds. All full of hatred, nothingness. He had a scheme, but one always learns his foes ahead of time, or in this case, his soon to-be subjects. His body hurdles towards the Earth, weak from his travels.

On Earth, a young woman watches the night skies from her high rise apartment. The stars were rarely seen in the city, New York City, to be exact. But tonight she could see the stars and the moon clearly. She jumps from her seat, hurrying to the window as she watches something fall from the sky. She gazes upon it curiously as it plummets to the Earth. A sudden crash shakes her building and those nearby. She struggles to keep her balance while running to her coat rack and throwing on a small black leather jacket. She scurries down the stairs, not caring to wait for the elevator. She runs from the building, finding the nearby alley where the initial impact occurred. She peers curiously down the dark alley, her mouth falling open as she finds a man laying battered on the ground. He was not one of the homeless that she was accustomed to seeing around the city. He was dressed like a businessman, a fine black suite, with a white undershirt, and a thin green scarf that hung halfheartedly from his neck.

She stares in disbelief, finding it impossible that this man had just fallen from the sky. She had seen and experienced many strange things during her years at work, but she had never been in the department of extraterrestrial beings. Sure, she had heard the stories from some of her other coworkers, but never truly believed them. Deciding it was not her place to make contact with the man, she reaches for her phone in her pocket.

"Don't," a hoarse voice came, causing her to jump and nearly drop her phone.

She coughs nervously, "Excuse me?"

The man turns to look at her weakly, his green eyes penetrating her blue ones.

Anger flashed through his eyes as he stares into hers. She looked so similar to the goddess he had once loved. He had to chuckle at the cruelty of it all, that this was the one chosen to start his plan. This girl before him, she was a near spitting image of Eira. Her eyes, though they were the same blue, had uniqueness to them. The outside being a darker, more oceanic blue, the majority being a light sky blue like Eira's, but the middle, surrounding her pupils were a hazel brown. Her brown hair passed a few inches past her shoulders, and flowed in full waves.

She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. He was beautiful, if that term could be used to describe a man. She admired his green eyes, despite the contempt they held. She had never laid eyes upon someone who had such intense green eyes. His black hair was slicked backed, though many strands had fallen out of place from his experience. He had cuts on his face, but other than that he looked like perfection.

"Take me to your chambers," He ordered.

She looks at him stupidly. Why on earth would she welcome a stranger in to her home?

"I'm sorry, but, I don't know you. I cannot take you to my house. Let me call someone, they can help you," She speaks, lifting her phone as she starts to punch in the all too familiar phone number.

"I said, NO!" He yells, his voice echoing through the alley.

This time she did drop her phone, it falls to the ground, the battery popping out. She scrambles to collect the parts, standing up once again and looking at the wounded man before her. He begins slowly pulling himself off the ground. The young woman takes a few steps back as he reaches a hand out to her.

"Lead the way," He says, and without another doubt she begins walking back to her apartment, unsure of what had come over her.

She leads him to the elevator, standing as far away from him as she could. She could feel cold coming from his body, and it made her deeply uncomfortable. It had not been a terribly cold night, there was only a slight chill in the air and there was no way he was that cold from being outside. She steps quickly off the elevator, walking to her door before stumbling over the keys. She opens her door, letting the strange man in to her apartment. He takes long strides over to her leather couch, taking a seat and crossing his legs as if his appearance was a casual visit of an old friend.

"Who are you?" She questions, standing at a safe distance from the man.

An unsettling, manic smile appears on his face as he looks at the young woman before him.

"You will know soon enough, Rebecca."

* * *

**I am so very excited to write the sequel for this story and finally give Loki some affection. Thank you all once again for your support, it means the world to me and I hope you all will take the time to follow the sequel :)**


End file.
